Solar photovoltaic glass needs better light transmittance and lowers reflectivity. However, the actual reflection of glass is difficult to make into a glass plate that meets the requirements. Therefore, it is necessary to provide an interference layer on ordinary glass and use the principle of interference of light to make it. Photovoltaic glass, hand-coated photovoltaic glass is difficult to ensure the smoothness of the film, which greatly affects the performance of the glass, and coating efficiency is low, the small coating machine on the market is difficult to adjust the film thickness, If a new roller coating device capable of rapidly adjusting the film thickness can be invented to solve such problems, a roller coating device for photovoltaic glass coated with an AR coating liquid is provided.